


What does falling in love feel like?

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #OrNot, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, I just needed a break from the other fic I'm working on, It's a diary, M/M, Read, Read to find out who's ;), The relationships are quite hidden, Well this is a little different, first person POV, hope you like it, i don't know why i did this, i'll stop now, lots of fluff, surprise, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's explanation of how falling in love feels like. It feels like Harry, of course... ;)</p><p> </p><p>It's a totally different concept, so read it and let me know what you think! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does falling in love feel like?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from... Enjoy! :)

What does falling in love feel like?

 

That was the question that had started to occupy my mind. I was fifteen at the time, maybe a little too young, some would say. And I would agree. But I was just curious!

 

And who else would be better to answer all of my questions if not Louis?

 

It was a snowy day (how cliché...) and I stepped out of my cosy bedroom to search for Louis. I found him sitting next to our big glass doors that led to the porch. He was cuddled up under a couple of blankets, his eyes scanning the endless words that formed a huge book (something I /know/ I would never be able to read).

 

His nose was slightly red at the tip, as he was a little ill at the time. The winter hadn't been easy this year. Storm, after storm, after storm. Which meant staying home almost every day.

 

But back to our story... As I cleared my throat, Louis looked up from his book, staring at me slightly wide eyed (maybe startled from the sudden company).

 

I didn't know what to do nor how to ask it. So I simply sat down next to him, smiling nervously and hugging my knees.

 

His eyebrows raised like they always did whenever he suspected something was wrong.

 

When I told him I had an important question, Louis immediately put his book aside and turned his small body to me, supporting his head in his hand and playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

After I formed my words and managed to get them out, the silence stretched for a few seconds too long. I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't a normal question to be made, or that it couldn't be answered. Maybe it was just one of those mysteries in life that would never be solved. But, in my young mind, there was no such thing as impossibilities.

 

So when Louis said "I don't know" and shrugged, my shoulders slumped and my mouth closed into a thin line, my eyebrows furrowing.

 

Louis chuckled (probably at my puppy-like confusion) and twirled a strand of my hair on his fingers.

 

"Why do you ask?", he said.

 

I explained that there were a few couples in my class, and that they all seemed happy. But it made me think whenever I heard them say "I love you" to each other! They were so young! And, in all my innocence, I rolled my eyes, thinking how impossible it is to fall in love at such a young age.

 

There was even this one time, when a friend of mine and her boyfriend broke up, and she had been crying her heart out for a few days when I aggressively told her to "get a grip on herself" and "move on" because he didn't deserve her.

 

Of course she was mad at me for some time, but when I told her I was just worried about her well-being, she hugged me and we were good again (one of the wonders of being a teenager).

 

Louis laughed when I finished telling him the story and I playfully punched his shoulder.

 

"Why don't you go ask Mum?"

 

And it was a good suggestion. But then I thought again. My Mum wouldn't be able to answer me. She would give me a lecture about love and hormones. But that's not what I was looking for.

 

"But aren't you in love?"

 

Louis's eyes rounded and his mouth fished for words he couldn't find.

 

Louis had had a boyfriend for three year at the time (the same, I mean), and they seemed pretty happy! So my question was legitimate!

 

But my true question was... What was his secret? Their secret? For such happiness and long-lasting love.

 

"I don't know.", he said again.

 

I was confused. How could he not know such an important thing?!

 

"Those things aren't something you know! You... learn, I guess..."

 

I allowed my brain to absorb the words. I let them sink in. I chewed on them for a while.

 

"How?"

 

Louis groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, letting his head fall on the couch and grabbing his book again. He opened it on the marked page. "Just go shopping with your friends or something! You're too young to understand!"

 

"Do /you/ understand?"

 

Louis's whispered complains were muffled by his book. He put it aside again and looked at me. "Honestly?"

 

I nodded immediately. The answer was close now. I could sense it.

 

"No."

 

Aaaaand bam... All my hopes were shattered once more. I whined. "But why?"

 

Louis sat up straight and crossed his legs. "Where are all these questions coming from?"

 

I shrugged and pointed to my head.

 

Louis sighed. "You wanted to know what falling in love feels like, yeah?"

 

I nodded again, smiling slightly.

 

Louis smiled back. "Have you ever tried catching smoke with your hands?"

 

I frowned and shook my head. My answers were monosyllabic as I felt like, if I were to make a sound more, this small, private moment between me and Louis would be taken away from us.

 

"Well, you can't. It's impossible! And that's sort of how it feels like to fall in love."

 

"Impossible?"

 

"Smokey."

 

The number of questions filling my head increased instead of lowering.

 

So Louis explained to me that, when he first met Harry, his boyfriend at the time, he felt normal. It was just another boy. Except he then started noticing the little things about him.

 

"What little things?"

 

"Every little thing that made him him."

 

\- He mentioned the colour of Harry's eyes ("The perfect mix of emerald and ocean").

\- The colour of his hair ("Like chocolate").

\- The curls that it assumed ("I usually play with them while we cuddle", he winked).

\- The softness of his lips ("It's like kissing heaven! But you're too young for that!").

\- The exact rosy tone in them ("The princess kind of pink").

\- His nose ("People used to make fun of him in school, but I love to kiss the tip of his nose. It's cute.").

\- His ears ("They turn reddish whenever I compliment him because his blush crawls up his neck until it reaches them").

\- His eyelashes ("He always says how much he loves mine because they're long and dark, but his are perfect to frame his beautiful eyes and make them stand out even more").

\- His pale skin ("He can catch a tan during Summer, but he loses it if he stays two days out of the sunlight", he giggled).

\- His wrists ("They're thin without being too skinny. And they're soft. So soft...").

\- His fingers ("They're long and so delicate. I think he could play the piano!").

\- His dimples ("When he smiles genuinely, they pop out so deeply that I feel the need to kiss them all the time!").

\- His smile ("It's radiant and contagious! Beautiful!").

 

Louis made a long list. But he said it kept going. Because there were a lot of things he still needed to know and find out about Harry.

 

"But you don't know what falling in love is, Lou."

 

He smiled warmly at me. "I do. And, when the time comes, so will you."

 

And it's been ten years since I've asked my brother how falling in love feels like. It's been ten years since he shrugged and said "I don't know". It's been ten years since I was a curious teenager, finding out who she was. It been thirteen years since Louis and Harry started dating, and it's been five since they got married. It's been one year and three months since Ryan proposed to me. It's been one year and three months since I said "yes".

 

I know what falling in love /looks/ like.

 

It looks like Harry and Louis.

 

The way my brother talked about the curly boy that day made me realise, before anyone else even thought about it, that those two were in love. Helplessly and foolishly in love.

 

Love is foolish. But I'm married now. And so is my brother. My younger sisters are on their way to endless happiness too.

 

So how does it feel like to fall in love?

 

 

 

 

 

I have no idea. But I like it.

 

Goodnight Diary.

Lottie Tommo xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Tell me what you think! :) Comments and kudos are appreciated! :) If you're interested, you can read the fic I'm currently working on, "I'm only human"! And my twitter is @MadaLoves1D in case you're interested! :)


End file.
